


Poems from the Mind of an Illiterate Adolescent

by glorious_anthem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, just frickin poetry man I love it and I hope you do too, kinda deep so if that bugs you please be warned, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_anthem/pseuds/glorious_anthem
Summary: I’m Ari and I write poetry and some people think it’s good and I’m mainly using this to figure out how this site works. Enjoy some poetry and if you like it or have prompts or something, let me know! Okay I’m gonna stop trying to be cool now, bye!





	1. god

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***  
> This poem contains mentions of blood, injury, and violence, and implications of self harm! If that bothers you, please skip this one! Thank you!

i am the reader  
of scars and marks and ink  
ink on skin  
a story within  
you miss it if you blink

i am the teller  
of tales through your veins  
a shot, a blow  
a broken window  
dark clouds when it rains

you are the author  
with a mark near your heart  
deaf ears  
unheard tears  
a new stroke added to art

you are a painting  
with flaws and blemishes and faults  
when you sink  
you stop to think  
and the rest of the word halts

i am the singer  
of broken, dismal laments  
they come to listen  
always insisting  
and stripping me for their payment

you are the beauty  
of all that i have made  
your flaws beheld  
two hearts meld  
and my due is paid

i am the creator  
of a bright and giving life  
but i am alone  
nothing my own  
except a bloodied knife 

you are the universe  
i see your heart filled to the brim  
alone in the dark  
i make my own marks  
and sing a silent hymn


	2. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this about a year ago. That is all.

I took a wrong turn when walking today  
A mistake that I've made once before.  
I went down a path with the sun at the end  
And was met with a mysterious door. 

There was no wall or building attached  
Just a lone door in December snow.  
It opened a crack and from inside  
I heard a voice I knew I know.

I heard the sound of pealing bells  
The taste of memories filled my mouth.  
It was sweet as cider from apple trees.  
Being me, I spat it out.

I closed the door to walk away  
Anger in my heart  
Who put a door of memories  
I wished would fall apart?


End file.
